The subject matter disclosed herein relates to control system logic displayed using a graphical user interface (GUI) that presents logic functions and paths using function blocks and path connector lines. The function blocks include input pins that receive signals. The function blocks perform a defined logic function and output the results of the logic function with output pins. The input and output pins of function blocks are connected by path connectors lines (wires) to complete the system logic.
The GUI is used to design control system logic functions that may be compiled and used in processors that control real world systems such as, for example, electrical power systems that include electrical generators. One advantage of using a GUI to display control systems logic is that the control system logic functions may be displayed to a user or technician while a system is operating in real time. The display of the connected function blocks allows a user to analyze the operation of the control system in detail. The detailed analysis improves trouble shooting procedures and enhances the ability of technicians to tailor the control system to more effectively control the system.
Existing GUIs that display function block logic processes fail to graphically provide a detailed view of the logic process desired for analyzing the system. A system and method that provides a more detailed and intuitive presentation of the logic process is desirable.